A gas turbine includes a compressor which generates compressed air, a combustor which mixes fuel with the compressed air and combusts the mixture, thereby generating combustion gas, and a turbine which is rotationally driven by the combustion gas. Among them, the combustor has a combustor basket into which the compressed air is introduced from the compressor and which generates the combustion gas, and a transition piece which guides the generated combustion gas to the turbine. Here, connection of the combustor basket and the transition piece is performed by inserting a tip portion of the combustor basket into the transition piece. At this time, a spring member called a spring clip provided at the tip portion of the combustor basket along a circumferential direction thereof enters a state of being crushed in the gap between the combustor basket and the transition piece. Then, the outer peripheral surface of the combustor basket is pressed against the inner peripheral surface of the transition piece by the restoring force of the spring clip which tries to return to its original shape, whereby the two are connected so as to be unable to fall off (refer to PTL 1, for example).